bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Island
Bubble Island is the last island in Rainbow Islands. This is it, the final island of the entire game. And it is an homage to none other than the precursor to Rainbow Islands itself: Bubble Bobble. For the next four rounds, you will be rising up through iterations of various Bubble Bobble themed stages, connected in one contiguous tower. Naturally, the music and enemies will change to that of Bubble Bobble. However, rather than having a peaceful state and an angry state, the enemies in Bubble Island are always angry. Bubbles rise from the bottom of the screen throughout each round. You can jump on them and ride them up to the top. Don't rest easy when you defeat the boss in Round 40. He will soon reveal his true form. Do you have what it takes to receive the true good ending? You'll have to make sure you don't miss out on collecting all seven small diamonds if you want to see it. Enemy list Stage List Round 37 Round 38 Round 39 Round 40 The boss is Boss of Dark Shadow. Secret Room 10 Clear Rod, 9 Moneybags. Rainbow Islands Extra In Rainbow Islands Extra, Bubble Island's enemies remains the same as in the original version. Taito NES/SMS Version Endings * Bobby: "Wow! This is a heap of treasure." * Bubby: This should be the loot that the evil monster ripped off from the island people, but I cannot see the Diamond Rod anywhere. * Bobby: "Hey! Look up, Bubby!" * Rod: "Are you the one who collected the seven diamonds? They shine so bright that I was awakened after a thousand year sleep." * Bobby: "The rod is talking." * Rod: "Yeah, because I wished so with the magic. Now, in return for my revival, I will make your wishes come true." * Bobby: "Gee! That's great! Then I would have radio controlled cars, TV games and... lots of sweet cakes." * Rod: "No, no. You only have one wish." * Bubby: "Hmmm, what shall I choose." Press the SELECT button for your choice. Fame Ending * Rod: "You want to be famous, don't you?" * Rod: "I'll use magic, abracadabra!" * Anchor: "Now, the News." * Anchor: "A new president has been elected. His name is Bubby! He was someone unknown before." * Thank goodness! * But is everything OK? Cute Girlfriend Ending * Rod: "You want a beautiful girlfriend, don't you?" * Rod: "I'll use magic, abracadabra!" * Anchor: "Now, the news. Cutey Cutey, the famous singer has announced her engagement." * Anchor: "Her fiance is Bubby." * Congratulations! * But is everything OK? Friendship Ending * Bubby: "I promised Sally that I will help her grandfather." * By the power of the diamond rod Bobby was holding up, the villagers have all been returned to humans. * Rod: "Your wish has been granted. Now, you just have to run quickly; this island is sinking because my magic power is gone." * Bubby: "Thank you Diamond Rod." * Bubby: "Everybody keep together and keep swimming to the shore." * Bobby: "Look the island..." * Grandpa: "Bubby and Bobby, you saved all of us on this island. Thank you so much." * Bobby: "No, I didn't do anything special." * Bubby: "Old man, are you by any chance Sally's..." * Sally: "Grandpa, you have been saved." * Grandpa: "Oh Sally, you have been saved, too. I missed you." * Sally: "Grandpa." * Bubby: "What a nice scene! I have a lump in my throat!" * Yokels: "Come on everybody. Let's toss them." * Bobby: "Oh my!" * Bubby: "Goodness!" * Yokels: "Hurray! You made it." * This is how peace came back again to the Rainbow Islands. Thank you Bobby, Bubby and you. * Cheerful cries of the people were echoing in the sunset. * What? Do you want to know how Bubby and Bobby are doing now? * Sure thing; they are dreaming about their next adventure. We still don't know when it will be. But, you see, they are two courageous little boys looking forward to some action. Gallery Bubble Island.png|Rainbow Islands Bubble Island RIR.png|Rainbow Islands Revolution Category:Locations Category:Islands